


a flame within my blood

by mattsunsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because you will never see me writing smut with their canon ages, featuring my love for heat metaphors, i'm a filthy sinner and my friends are dirty enablers, it's not mentioned but they're college-aged in this, it's sunday kids go to church, whoof this is so sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunsthighs/pseuds/mattsunsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahiro has always loved the feeling of Issei's fingers dragging over his skin, sparking heat to course through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flame within my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airblends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airblends/gifts).



> Lonnie, this filth is for you, you nasty sinner <3
> 
> **Remember kids, lube, condoms and consent are always your friends!**

“Are my fingers really that fascinating?”

Takahiro had been attempting to study for an upcoming exam for the better part of an hour. Attempting being the keyword, because his right hand was being held prisoner by his boyfriend, which made looking over his notes one-handed challenging. Issei was sprawled out next to him on his bed and staring at the pale digits intensely, making it very difficult for Takahiro to focus on his notes with the way he trailed along his hand lightly with his own fingers. The light contact send small shudders up Takahiro’s spine, and he had to steel himself so that Issei wouldn’t notice his body shiver. He really needed to focus on studying and didn’t need any distractions, a fact that Issei was blatantly ignoring, with how he was puffing his breath against the pad of Takahiro’s thumb.

“Your hands are so pretty, ‘Hiro,” Issei mumbled against his palm, and the words made Takahiro’s body tense. He knew this game that Issei was playing all too well, and if he wasn’t careful, he would get sucked in along with him.

Moving Takahiro’s hand so that it was facing him more directly, Issei pointed one finger and dragged it with a feather light touch down the center of Takahiro’s sensitive palm, and let a knowing grin spread over his face when he heard the tiniest of shuddering gasps tumble from Takahiro’s lips, knowing he had won over his full attention with that one light caress. Issei pulled the slightly shaking hand closer to his face, and considered the digits for a moment, as Takahiro’s breath stuttered in anticipation of his next move. Flicking his eyes up to lock his gaze with Takahiro, Issei let his tongue dart out towards the slender fingers, bent in and relaxed against his grip. He heard Takahiro stumble over a sharp inhale and he let his tongue hover millimeters away from Takahiro’s fingers, making sure he had his full and undivided attention before moving his tongue to lick up the trembling pointer finger.

A loud gasp fell from Takahiro’s lips as the warm wetness slid up his finger, leaving the skin of his hands flushed in its wake. His fingers were curled in toward Issei, brushing against his face, but Takahiro didn’t have enough presence of mind to move his thumb and rub it against the small bit of Issei’s jaw he could reach. Issei’s tongue felt so warm, so amazing against his fingers as it trailed wetly along his hand; in the spaces between his fingers and around behind them. Issei continued this for each of Takahiro’s fingers, until his hand was reasonably damp from his tongue, and Takahiro could feel the hot flush rising in his face as his hand trembled in Issei’s grip.

“Damn…”

Issei looked up at him at the sound of the whispered explicative. He let out a soft huff of laughter, his lips sliding against Takahiro’s soft palm as his smile spread against his skin.

“You like that, huh?” Issei whispered into Takahiro’s palm, already knowing the answer.

“Y-yeah,” Takahiro inwardly cursed; Issei always knew exactly what to do to wind him up real good.

Issei breathed another soft laugh against his palm, and trailed his lips up along Takahiro’s middle and pointer fingers, pausing when he reached the top, and planting a small kiss to the fingertips, which twitched against his mouth. Licking his lips, Issei glanced up at Takahiro’s face, flushed just so with arousal and eyes half-closed, before focusing his gaze back on the digits in his hand. Lolling out his tongue and opening his mouth, Issei took Takahiro’s first two fingers into the wet heat of his mouth, pressing his tongue wide against them, and moaned low in his throat, his breath ghosting out through his nose and onto Takahiro’s skin.

At the feeling of Issei’s moan sending soft vibrations against the fingers he was sucking into his mouth, Takahiro let out a weak gasp, and his limbs trembled as that hot tongue ran up and around the digits, cheeks hollowing slightly around them. The arousal that had been simmering beneath his skin now spiked, sending a flame to travel over his body, and Takahiro let out a moan of his own. He could feel his length growing hard at the sensation of Issei’s voice and tongue against his fingers, and Takahiro couldn’t control his shallow breathing as his other hand moved down to palm at his erection beneath the cotton pants he wore.

Pulling off of the fingers gleaming from his spit, Issei glanced up and was met with the sight of his boyfriend slowly falling apart for him, his hips grinding up into his palm, as his voice stuttered around broken attempts at his name. Issei smiled as Takahiro slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, his face a deep crimson in his aroused state. Poking his tongue back out, Issei ran the tip lightly over the center of Takahiro’s palm, and elicited a beautiful moan from his parted lips as his hips bucked up into his palm again.

“Oh, ‘Hiro, you should see yourself right now,” Issei murmured into his palm, and sending another shiver up Takahiro’s spine, “Falling apart so beautifully for me from just your hand…”

Sitting up and keeping Takahiro’s palm held against his face, Issei breathed a few times against the open palm just to watch Takahiro’s mouth fall slack as he choked out gasps. He situated himself in between Takahiro’s legs, and leaned forward, still holding onto his hand, until he was right up in his face. The movement of Takahiro’s hips had stilled, and Issei pressed his lips to the center of the sensitive palm in a chaste kiss, before letting it slip from his grasp to thud gently onto the sheets.

Issei reached forward and ran the back of his hand along the line of Takahiro’s jaw, cupping it in his palm, and brought Takahiro closer to him, pressing their lips together. Takahiro’s eyes slid gently close and his breathing rushed out through his nose, as Issei used his hold on his jaw to coax his mouth open, and let his tongue dart into Takahiro’s mouth. Takahiro’s arms flew up to wrap themselves around Issei’s shoulders as he gave into the heavy kiss.

Kissing Issei was an amazing feeling; the way his strong hand held Takahiro’s face securely in his grip, with such gentleness that Takahiro felt safe and secure with that one touch. Issei’s tongue sliding against his own was a flexible fire that poured into Takahiro, that moved and danced with his own tongue. Pulling back and taking Takahiro’s lower lip between his teeth, Issei bit down on it gently, and pulled it into his mouth in a hard suck. The pressure caused by the feeling made Takahiro moan against Issei’s lips, and he bucked his hips up again, trying to find Issei’s own hips to rub against. His moans fell into breathy whines as his hips met nothing but air, and he bucked harder, desperately seeking Issei’s body, for that hot friction between them that would set their blood alight.

“ _Mhn_ , Issei, I…” Takahiro choked out against his lips, “Please… I- I need- _aah_!”

His desperate plea was cut off as a cry tore itself from his throat. Issei’s free hand had inched down toward his aching cock, which was pressing hard against his lounge pants, and pushed against the pulsating member, trailing his touch up along the shaft. Takahiro’s hands jerked from his shoulders and gripped instead at the back of Issei’s neck, pushing into their kiss with renewed vigor. His breathing was shallow and erratic, as waves of sensation swept through his body, following the drag of Issei’s hand along his straining cock, and pulling whimpers from his lips, whimpers which Issei swallowed in their kiss.

After a few more strokes, Issei pulled his hand away from rubbing along Takahiro’s cock. Takahiro whined his displeasure, but Issei just breathed a laugh, and reached with both hands for the waistband of his pants, pulling them down over his hips and freeing Takahiro’s erection. A tiny gasp escaped his lips when the air hit his cock, making it twitch.

Takahiro opened his eyes and met Issei’s gaze; his pale eyes were overflowing with a simmering heat that made Takahiro’s blood race beneath his skin, his pulse points fluttered as his heart began to speed up.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Issei whispered against his lips, “So sensitive and responsive to my touch. Watching you move and react like this has made me so hard for you.” He closed the tiny space between them with a small kiss on Takahiro’s lips.

“I want to fuck you so bad, Takahiro.”

Takahiro whimpered. Issei’s words were seriously affecting him, stoking the raging fire burning within him, and he felt precome gather at the head of his cock and slide down the shaft.

“You bastard, _ahh_ -” Takahiro’s voice caught in his throat when one of Issei’s long fingers ran up his length, trailing through the precome that was spilling from his slit. “S-stop your damn teasing and… _ngh… Issei, please, god, just fuck me already!”_

Takahiro’s voice rose as he became more and more desperate, and when Issei pressed gently against the head, he was almost screaming in Issei’s ear. His whole body shook as Issei sat up to pull his legs completely free from his pants, bending them in to make it easier. Issei threw the pants to the floor and lowered Takahiro’s legs, running his thumb along the inside of one of his calves, feeling the muscles there twitch and flex beneath his ministrations, and peppering a few light kisses to the warm skin.

Letting Takahiro’s legs rest back on the mattress, Issei raised his arms up and removed his shirt, hearing a sharp inhale as the tanned expanse of his chest was exposed from beneath the material. When he was free of the shirt, Issei’s vision was filled with the sight of Takahiro reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube off his nightstand, and rummaging through the drawer for a condom, which he flung at Issei’s chest, where it hit him with a dull _smack_ sound.

Throwing his shirt to the floor to join Takahiro’s pants, Issei reached for the lube in Takahiro’s hand, while the other undid the front of his jeans. A long, pleased sigh escaped his lips when he pulled down the zipper and his own straining erection finally got the relief it needed.

Issei looked down at Takahiro, beautiful and naked and trembling, spread out for him to caress and devour until they were both sweating and shaking. He shuddered at the imagery, and set to opening the bottle of lube to pour some onto his fingertips, and moved his hand down to press in against Takahiro’s entrance. Leaning back down, Issei took Takahiro in another searing kiss as he sunk his first finger into him.

His eyes squeezed shut, Takahiro let a shuddering whine get swallowed by Issei as his finger entered him. The intrusion felt so perfect, so amazing, that he couldn’t wait for Issei’s usual slow pace, and he pushed his hips into Issei’s hand, making his finger slide in completely. Takahiro gasped at the feeling and Issei laughed quietly at his hurriedness to feel him.

“ _Mmh_ , eager, aren’t you?” Issei teased him, as he slid his finger slowly back out, twisting and wiggling it to open up Takahiro further. Takahiro responded by tangling his hands in the soft dark hair on his head and pulling him back into their kiss, tiny whines escaping him with every shallow exhale.

Issei pumped his finger in and out of Takahiro, pushing against his walls and dragging back out of his tight heat each time, eliciting moans from the back of his throat with every drag. When he pulled almost completely out of Takahiro and sunk back in with two fingers, Takahiro’s hands yanked at his hair, pulling a groan from the back of Issei’s throat as the sensation sent a wave of fire coursing through his body. Just like Issei knew how to wind him up, Takahiro also knew what to do to drive Issei crazy.

Scissoring and twisting his fingers, Issei worked Takahiro open, pulling gasps from his mouth and pushed against his walls, just shy of that one spot that would light a blaze within Takahiro. Sliding in a third finger, Issei took no preamble and pressed his fingers in deep, moving for that spot he knew would make Takahiro crumble around him. When his fingers found it, Issei pressed hard against it, and Takahiro’s lips tore away from his own to let out a choked cry as he massaged the spot, over and over.

Takahiro felt like he was burning from the inside out. With every stroke of Issei’s fingers against his prostate, a wave of white hot passion burned through him, blurring his vision and rendering him incapable of coherent speech. When Issei pulled his fingers back, Takahiro pushed down with his hips, forcing them further back inside him, and Issei let out a breathless laugh against his neck.

“So needy,” he said, pressing soft kisses to Takahiro’s neck, “Do you think you’re ready, ‘Hiro? I can’t wait any longer, I need you so bad, need to feel your tight heat around my cock.”

Takahiro was pretty sure he became even harder at Issei’s words, and he felt more precome leave his cock, his muscles buzzing in eager anticipation. Nodding weakly, he let Issei remove his fingers, groaning softly as they left him. The sounds of Issei removing his jeans and boxers completely, along with the ripping of the condom package opening sent goosebumps over Takahiro’s skin, and he shivered when he heard the cap of the lube bottle open and the slick sounds of Issei spreading lube over himself.

Setting the bottle further aside, Issei gripped Takahiro’s thighs, holding them open, and pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Takahiro gently, who returned the kiss eagerly.

“‘Hiro, you are so beautiful…”

And he pushed into Takahiro, sinking himself to the hilt.

At the feeling of each other, they gasped, both overcome with the heat that flared through them from the point they were joined together. Takahiro’s breath stuttered as Issei’s cock filled him, spreading him open further and letting him adjust. After a few moments of lying still and reveling in the feeling of each other, Takahiro became impatient, and he squeezed around Issei, who gasped as the amazing heat around him became tighter.

“Issei, please… god… move _please,_ ” Takahiro begged, clenching his muscles around him again, and Issei choked on his breath. He pulled Takahiro closer to him, and wrapped his arms tight around him, holding him flush against his chest.

 _“Shit,”_ Issei gasped, “God, ‘Hiro, you have no idea how much you drive me crazy.”

His breathing was labored, but Issei complied with Takahiro’s request. Pulling out of him almost completely, until just the head of his cock was inside him, Issei paused his movements for a heavy second, and then slammed back into Takahiro, wrenching a cry from his lips as he set their pace hard.

Takahiro arms were gripped tight around Issei’s broad shoulders, anchoring him to reality as Issei thrust into him over and over, filling him up completely and fanning the flames that now roared over his skin. The hot sensation of pleasure completely took over Takahiro’s mind, and all he could do was clutch to Issei like a lifeline as he sent him higher and higher with every drag of his cock. Stars popped up behind Takahiro’s eyelids as the blunt head of Issei’s cock moved so perfectly against his prostate, and Takahiro could feel the blaze gathering in his lower abdomen, building up in heat and pressure. He cried out, loud and uninhibited, and he dragged his fingernails over Issei’s shoulders, tearing red welts into his skin, and Issei whimpered at the sharp flash of heat on his back.

Issei sped up their pace, and Takahiro could feel his hips stuttering as they began to lose their rhythm. Reaching with one hand, Takahiro tangled his fingers back in Issei’s hair and pulled hard, while also dragging his nails down his back. Issei’s reaction was felt by them both; his hips slammed harder in Takahiro, rubbing more insistently along his prostate, and Takahiro’s muscles tensed as he squeezed around Issei.

“Oh god, Issei, I’m gonna- I’m close, I’m- oh god, oh _god, don’t stop.”_

Takahiro could feel his entire body tensing up, coiling like a spring around that pool of flame in his hips, getting hotter and hotter as Issei pounded into him, his movements void of any rhythm, and small breathless gasps falling from his lips with every one of his thrusts. Issei’s breath was hot on Takahiro’s neck, and when he felt the slick wetness of his tongue running along the pulse point of his jugular, a sob wrenched itself from Takahiro as his vision whitened and the curling blaze within him exploded in intensity, and he gripped at Issei tighter as he was thrown over the edge into white hot bliss.

Issei’s hips were moving against him, desperate and shallow, his cock rubbing at Takahiro’s prostate in short movements, and sending him higher, not giving him a chance to come down from his high. Takahiro’s blood was searing, shooting white hot throughout his limbs as Issei searched for his own completion. Reaffirming his grip in the dark hair, Takahiro pulled Issei’s face out of the crook of his neck, and in front of his own so he could place a searing kiss to his lips, pulling hard at the strands, and Issei whimpered so beautifully into the kiss.

With a couple more thrusts, Issei buried himself inside of Takahiro, and let his body spasm as he was thrown into bliss as well, the coils of pleasure releasing their hold on him as they snapped, and he came.

They both lay there for a few moments, motionless as they came down from their high together. Issei loosened his grip on Takahiro’s hips, which he realized too late would probably leave some sort of bruise, and ran his hand up his side soothingly. Takahiro’s hands released their death grip they had on Issei’s hair, and moved down to cup either side of his face, running his thumb along his cheek calmingly.

Pulling away slightly so that he could look at Takahiro, Issei smiled gently at him, and Takahiro could feel a warmth flood his cheeks, different from the heat he felt earlier. That tender smile sent butterflies into his stomach, and he felt like he would probably combust; he was always so weak whenever Issei smiled at him like that, the damn sap.

“I’m going to fail my exam because of you, you horny bastard,” Takahiro said softly, his tone void of any real bite, and Issei chuckled before leaning back down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Hmm,” he said, smiling, “What class is the test for?”

Takahiro took a moment to think back to what he had been studying before Issei got him all riled up. When he remembered, he felt a slight embarrassment in his chest at the realization, and his face flushed harder as he mumbled, “...It’s...anatomy.”

Issei stared down at him, and Takahiro could see he was desperately trying to keep a straight face. A moment later, however, his efforts failed, and his forehead fell against Takahiro’s shoulder as he erupted into laughter, his whole frame shaking.

“Hey, it’s not _that_ funny, you lanky idiot! Sh-shut up!” Takahiro sputtered, but soon he was laughing too, and the feeling of them laughing together did odd things when they remembered that Issei was still inside of him. Forcing their laughter under control, Issei pulled out of Takahiro as gently as he could, and they both grunted quietly at the feeling. Takahiro felt suddenly empty at the loss of Issei inside of him, but he paid it no mind, and instead focused his gaze on Issei’s tan ass as he walked toward the trashcan to get rid of the condom, and to retrieve a towel from his bathroom. Looking over his shoulder, Issei saw Takahiro’s gaze fixed on him.

“What are you staring at?”

Takahiro let a lazy grin form on his face as he answered, “I’m admiring your greatest _ass_ et.”

Issei snorted as he pulled a towel off from the bathroom door and walked back over to the bed, “‘Hiro, that was absolutely horrible, and besides, we both know my greatest assets are my legs. No need to make false statements for the sake of a bad and poorly thought out pun.”

“Ah fuck you, I’m a comedic genius and you know it,” Takahiro deadpanned as he watched Issei gently wipe the come off of his torso, “But now I really do need to study, i gotta pass this exam,” he said as he leaned off the bed to reach for his pants to pull them back on.

“Hey ‘Hiro,” Issei said and Takahiro looked up to see his eyes on him, his blue eyes shining with a calm seriousness, “You’re gonna do fine, alright?”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

“Mhm.”

“What makes you say that?”

A lazy smile spread over Issei’s lips, “Because based on our recent activities, I can confidently say that-”

He was cut off abruptly by a pillow Takahiro had launched at his face, and barked out another loud laugh when it hit him with a _fwump_. He scooped it up from the floor and leapt onto the bed, and proceeded to pin Takahiro’s wrists to the mattress as he knelt over him and blew a loud, wet raspberry on his bare stomach.

“No, Issei, don’t-!” Takahiro’s voice cut off with a screeching laugh and he tried to wriggle out of Issei’s grip, but he was stuck, gasping for breath as Issei looked down at him, shit eating grin firmly in place.

“I hate you, you know that?” he said, smiling widely up at him.

“Nah, you love me, creampuff.”

“I cannot believe,” Takahiro exclaimed, exasperatedly, “That of all the pet names you could’ve chosen, you had to pick the name of my favorite food.”

Issei laughed again, “Well, you know what they say: ‘you are what you eat.’”

“You ass,” Takahiro pouted, “Put on some pants already, god.”

“But you love my ass.”

He hummed in agreement, “Yeah, I do. Now let me up.”

A beat passed, and Issei leaned down to press one more kiss to his lips.

“Mhmm, I love you, ‘Hiro.”

Takahiro smiled warmly up at him.

“I love you too, Issei.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mattsunsthighs) and [tumblr](https://dumbass-oikawa.tumblr.com), come follow my sinful ass.


End file.
